He Loves U Not
by Pikajenn
Summary: Jessie and Jessibelle in the fight of the century over who finally gets to claim James!


* * *

### He Loves U Not

by Pikajenn  
Origional lyrics by _Dream_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this whole thing save for the Pepsi-induced creative idea of doing this in the first place. 

* * *

**Artist:** Dream  
**Album:** He Loves U Not [Single]  
**Title:** He Loves U Not  
  
Jessie saw _her_ long before James did. Walking down the street, a parasole held in one delicate white gloved hand, Jessible did not notice Jessie and James walking towards her.

"James," Jessie said, "Why don't you go back to the PokéCenter now. You look like you could use a rest."

"Why?" James whined.

Jessie smiled, "Why ask why? Just go, now, before I change my mind."

James walked away, a quizzical expression in his emerald eyes, but he did not question her again.

Jessie turned back as James rounded the corner and found herself staring directly at Jessibelle.

"Jessica," Jessibelle said cooly, fanning herself with a pearl encrusted, Dotrio feathered fan that looked as if it would have taken three months salary for Jessie to buy. 

"J_ezz_ibelle," Jessie said, deliberately slurring the name.

Jessibelle's eyes hardened in a practiced expression of controlled anger. "James will be mine someday. You _can_ realize that."

"I don't think so." Jessie snapped back. "Why don't we settle this once and for all?"

"Why, you mean a battle for the man we both love?"

"If you can call that love," Jessie muttered, thinking about Jessibelle's torture chamber.

"I like the idea!" Jessibelle was delighted. "Shall we step over to the park?"

"Indeed," Jessie smirked.

Though neither girl was terribly delighted at the fact, Jessie being a proud member of Team Rocket and Jessibelle an honored member of her socialite circle, the duo had attracted a small crowd.

"Oh dear, I do hope this doesn't get back to Mama." Jessibelle said, taking out a Pokéball.

"Oh my, the tragedy!" Jessie gasped mockingly. "Let's go."

Jessibelle: Give it your all girl   
Jessie: Give it all you got   
Jessibelle: You can take your chance   
And take your best shot   
Jessie: Say what you want girl   
Do what you do   
Jessibelle: He's never gonna, gonna make it with you

"Go, Arbok!"

"Go, Vahlplume!"

The two Pokémon faced off, their trainers standing behind them awaiting orders.

Jessie: You're pulling petals off a flower   
Trying to get your way   
Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say   
Girl you can pick a field of daisies   
But he'd still be my baby 

"Quite frankly, I'd expect such a barbaric thang from you, Jessica. Torturing those po' daisies is absolutely revolting. Vahlplume, Stun Spore!"

Jessie glared at Jessibelle, "Arbok, Dig!"

The huge cobra dug underground and Vileplume's attack missed. The Pokémon stared around in confusion and Jessibelle clenched her gloved hands around the parasole, still raised above her. "Ooh, Vahlplume, try to avoid it, Sugah."

Jessie smirked, "Arbok, now!" The move was practiced and concise. Arbok burst out of the ground and Vileplume was thrown high into the air.

Jessie: I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking   
You'll be giving him an open invitation   
But my baby won't be taken in, no 

"Why, Jessica, _dear_, I don't have to steal him. That wouldn't be a proper thang to do!" Jessibelle smiled a barely there smile, "Solar Beam, now!"

Jessie: You can pout your cherry lips   
Jessibelle: Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
Jessibelle: You can flut your pretty eyes   
Jessie: He ain't got his hands tied   
  
Chorus:  
Jessie: No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants   
He's into what he's got   
Jessibelle: He loves me,   
Jessie: he loves you not   
No matter what you do   
Jessibelle: He's never gonna be with you   
Jessie: He's into what he's got  
He loves me,  
Jessibelle: He loves you not 

"Arbok! No!" Jessie cried out as the huge cobra was slammed into a tree. Green leaves fluttered around the snake and Jessie ran to it. "Poor baby, you're about done for." She frowned and took out something from the inside of her jacket. "Max Potion, just for you Arbok!"

The snake was up again, in full strength and hissing for the battle to resume.

Jessie grinned at her Pokémon, "That's it! Bite, now while it's recharging!"

Jessie: You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare   
Jessibelle: Only want him just because he's there   
Always looking for a new ride   
The grass is greener on the other side   
You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no   
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go 

"That's low, even for you!" Jessie fumed. "I have never done that with _any_one."

Jessible smirked, "Really? You do look the type. At least, that's what I've heard."

Jessie watched as Arbok attacked the huge plant. _I won't let this witch get to me with such pathetic insults._

Jessie: Doesn't matter how hard you try   
Never gonna get with my guy 

"Arbok! Let's finish this weed off!" Jessie stared at Arbok with determination. "Poison Sting its petals off!"

"Ah-hah! Thanks for remahnding me! Vahlplume, Petals Dance...Now!"

The two Pokémon lunged at each other and Jessie soon lost sight of the cobra in a sudden flurry of pink-hued petals.

Chorus  
  
Jessibelle: Doesn't matter what you do   
He's never gonna be with you   
Jessie: Give it all girl, give it all you got 

"Do it, Arbok! If not for me, do it for James!"

Take a chance and take your best shot   
Jessibelle: Say what you want girl   
Do what you do   
Jessie: He's never gonna make it with you  
  
Jessibelle: You can pout your cherry lips   
Jessie: Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss   
Jessibelle: You can flut your pretty eyes   
Jessie: He ain't got his hands tied   
  
Chorus 2x 

The flurry of petals subsided and revealed Arbok lying on the ground...on top of Vileplume. For a second, the two girls and the crowd that had gathered held their breath. Then the big cobra's head lifted and hissed in success! It slithered back to Jessie's side and she hugged it, cheering along with the crowd.

Left on the ground was Vileplume, its eyes swirled in a stunned faint.

In barely conceled disgust, Jessibelle recalled Vileplume and without a word, left the park. The last Jessie saw of her was the bobbing of the parasole as it walked in the direction opposite the PokéCenter.

_The Pokécenter!_

James!

After threading her way through the thinning crowd and then the crowded streets, Jessie found her way to the PokéCenter. She left Arbok in the capable, healing hands of Nurse Joy and ran up to celebrate her victory to James and Meowth.

* * *

Cheesey, I know, but everytime I heard this song, I thought, _Damn, it sounds like Jessie and Jessibelle facing off._ So, I hope ya'll liked it! 

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
